


Xterra

by EightFiveEightFive



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EightFiveEightFive/pseuds/EightFiveEightFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xterra

Veronica was waiting for Logan on his bumper she had skipped out of class early to meet him before anyone saw her. It was hard for her to not share with Wallace what was going on between her and Logan but maybe because she didn't quite get it either. She stopped her brain and looked up and saw Logan he walked in her direction grabbed her by the waist and deposited her in the back seat. She was just about to go off on him about being rough with her when he pushed her onto her back and started kissing her neck.

She was wearing a thin tank top under her green sweater that Logan was currently trying to suck off of her when her phone vibrated underneath her. Placing both of her hands on Logan's chest she successively snatched her phone to see a text from her dad.  
**Veronica I haven't had much luck with this guy so I will be in Mexico for another night call me if you need anything and I'll see you tomorrow**.

She glanced at Logan who had been reading along wih her and had the biggest smile on his face. He grabbed her hands and pushed her down on her back again. Well it looks like papa Mars isn't going to be home tonight so why don't you let me keep you company and protect your virtue. Yeah right Logan like my dad won't have a spy texting him the minute you step foot in my apartment. Okay then why don't you come stay with me at my house my dad won't be there him and Trina are doing some charity event in Napa. You can bring backup too!

Okay he pretty much made up her mind for her and it was official when she started rubbing against the leg positioned between her legs. He smirked down at her and went back to her neck and started to seek out that spot that made her soak through her underwear into the seat underneath her. God she was driving him crazy her hardened nipples poking into his chest her slick thighs underneath her short miniskirt. Her denim skirt riding up so they were hitched up her waist providing Logan with a very beautiful image of his girlfriends white satin panties. He could already see them soaked from his ministrations, fuck and he hadn't even touched her pussy yet. The car was starting to smell like her cunt and he could already feel it on his cheeks and taste it on his tongue.

He really didn't want her first time having her pussy licked to be in the parking lot at school. However that all changed the moment his eyes skimmed across that text from her dad. He scooted down so he was able to wrap his hands around her ass and drag her to his mouth. Still covers by soft and wet white satin he started to lick her from her opening to the top of her clit. She was so turned on she didnt notice when he snuck his thumb inside her panties and exposed her by pulling her them to the side. He made eye contact with her the minute he wrapped his tongue around her hard little clit. She moaned his name and soon he was rocking his pelvis aggressively against the leather interior of his backseat. Once twice and that was it before he was cumming in his pants.

At the same moment Veronica had flooded his mouth with her release and Logan was in heaven. He didn't slow his lapping of her cunt one bit and was soon feeling the tell tale signs of her second orgasm by the way her legs were quaking around his head. He wet his middle and index finger and slowly inserted them into her wet heat. Curling his fingers around her wet walls finding and massaging her g spot until she squirmrd and squealed underneath him climaxing . He looked up and she was clutching the car door spent and blissed out he wiped his sticky mouth with the back of his sweaty hand and sat up. Pulling her to him he told her to get herself ready because they were going to pick up where they left off when they get back to his house so she could clean up the mess she just made in his pants


End file.
